Toxic Bane
|cost = 125 |Level required = 18 |rateoffire = 72 |attribute = |mobility = 100 |image = Toxic Bane.png|Appearance Toxic bane icon.png|Kill icon |released = 11.0.0 |capacity = 5 |theme = Toxic themed |number = 185 }} The Toxic Bane is a Special weapon introduced in the 11.0.0 update. Appearance The weapon has a neon green body, a black handle and a black endplate. The front of the weapon, a tank containing toxins, which appear to have a caution marking on it, the muzzle, and a tube that connects the tank to the magazine well, which is located on top of the weapon. Strategy The weapon has high damage, a moderate fire rate, and decent mobility for levels between 17 and 26, but it is hampered with its low capacity. The weapon also has the ability to fire shots that form gas clouds around the area, dealing poison damage to enemies. These gas clouds do an AOE (Area of Effect) burst every so often and stacks with each other if their ranges overlap. Tips * The bullets will slide up the stairs of White House so use this as like a trick shot to kill the enemy. * Emptying your magazine on one spot can make enemies that walk through the gas take a surprising amount of damage. Players in Silent School tend to stick to a wall and snipe down the hall, so this is a good spot for emptying a magazine when they creep forward for a better shot. * It is very effective taking out enemies holding still as you can place the clouds around them and do rapid damage. * When possible instead of directly hitting an enemy, try to swamp their area with gas clouds, direct hits deal more immediate damage but the clouds deal greater damage over a period of time, surpassing the damage of direct hits and being able to affect multiple players instead of one. * Try to conserve ammo due to the low capacity. However once you start firing, commit to it. * The weapon's projectiles have travel time. * The gas cloud that forms after being fired is useful for covering corridors and entrances. * The weapon is effective for weakening enemies, making them easier to kill. * It is more effective in team modes so you aren't the center of attention when you engage. * The poison damage of the mines overlap, which means if there’s two poison mines an opponent will take twice the damage than just one poison mine. Counters * Avoid both the shots and the gas cloud once it has been deployed. * Engage the user when the user is reloading. * Try to watch where you are going in a match when your opponent has or spams the weapon, because there will be mines scattered in every place. * Keep moving, it is particularly weaker against movement. * Be careful when walking in/around corridors, as Toxic Bane users could place their mines there. * Area damage weapons and shotguns can quickly finish users off. * Keep your distance from Toxic Bane users, as the looping shot ability on the gun makes it hard to aim long distances. * Take out users with a sniper or any reliable long distance weapon. * Try to wait until the user is out of ammo, then attack while they are vulnerable. Recommended Maps Closed ranged maps. Equipment Setups Be ready to swap to other weapons when you empty out a magazine, long range weapons will help with its weakness of having a looping shot. Trivia * It is one of the four weapons to have a poison effect, the others being the Poison Hunter, Bad Doctor, and the Zombie Head. * Though not stated, the weapon has Looping Shots. * Despite it dealing poison damage, it does not actually poison the target leading its poison effect to be entirely aesthetic. * It was originally a fan made gun before being brought to the game. * The name of the weapon is a reference to Bane, a villain from DC comics who is one of batman's nemesis, the poison might be a reference is the venom bane injects himself to increase his strength and stamina. Category:Weapons Category:Special Category:Area Damage Category:Looping Shot Category:Poison Mines Category:Single Shots Category:Themed Category:Legendary